


Professional Aptitude

by December21st



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey and Nathan have a knack for dealing with the Troubles. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Aptitude

**Author's Note:**

> Because I said "I can make (that fic) drabble-length" and lone_pyramid said "prove it."

Getting fired from the Haven Police Department might be Audrey and Nathan’s destiny, but when it happens, it just feels like political bullshit.

Three days later, during a somber 'what happens next' discussion, Maura Goodkind calls them to help her Troubled eight-year-old. She doesn’t trust the new Chief not to take Bobby away from her ... or kill him outright. With their help, Bobby’s fine.

When word of the pair’s situation spreads to Haven’s Troubled citizens, calls to the police decline sharply (although Laverne never _officially_ reroutes any 911 calls) and the partners find that destiny needs a business license.


End file.
